My Celestial Bad- Boyish?
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: Straight A student Lucy Heartfilia hates bad boy Natsu Dragneel and how he treats everyone.Dont forget to mention his annoying fangirls... Will Lucy make some new crazy friends? Some funny and romantic moments? singing and embarrassing moments too! "You want me to be friends with him!" Lucy said. "Yeah" Mira said shoving Lucy into Natsu. gruvia,friajaine,jerza,canux,lories too.HA
1. Chapter 1 IV'E HAD ENOUGH

Hello guys, girls possible anime characters and aliens...my name is PPeeeEEwwWWDDIIieePPpIIiEE...n_ah.._im just joking enjoy this chapter of _**dun dun**__**duuun..**_****_My Celestial Bad Boy..ish? _

Summary of what the whole story might will and could be like with a few surprises..NO SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA kay ;] ...

Straight A student Lucy Heartfilia hates bad boy Natsu Dragneel and how he treats everyone._Dont forget to mention his annoying fangirls..._ Will Lucy make some new crazy friends?Have Some funny and romantic moments? Lots of singing and embarrassing moments too! **Wait what did Mira just say?! **"You want me to be friends with him?!" Lucy said. "Yeah" Mira said shoving Lucy into Natsu. _shit..._

_GET READY MINNA:-_Chapter 1: ive had enough

**Mira:i cant wait for this story to finally start!**

**Lucy: Mira calm down..**

**Natsu: Yeah mira have some cake or something.**

**Mira: I WANT BABIES FROM YOU TWO PRONTO, there names should be Nalu, or Nashi, or Luna*gaaaasp* ive got it! name the child mirajaine. blah. blah. children.**

**Me: u dont need to review if you dont want to! i guess i should start before before Mira locks them in a closet or something..**

**Mira:thats a great idea*grabs natsu and lucys hands and starts to push them into a random closet**

**Natsu and Lucy: START THE CHAPTER CARLY-SAN!**

**Me and Happy: All right then here we go!**

**Me: Wait happy where did you come from?**

**Happy: idk *starts eating random Fish***

**Me: Oh well, lets start the chapter..**

It was everyday life for Lucy Heartfilia since her mother and father passed away. She would get up, have breakfast, take a shower, get ready for school, leave her apartment for school, hang out with her two bestfriends and then go home to her apartment and sleep.(repeat)

Thats just how it always was for never thought that her plain life would change today of all days.

Lets start with things about Lucy:- Shes about 5'2in(Even though shes still 2nd shortest in her class in the 11th grade.) She has golden blonde hair that reaches to her mid-back and dark chocolate brown orbs that stare into your soul. She has pale skin, (how should i put this) and a nice, um..body with a D-cup and a curvacious waist leading to her curvacious hips.

She likes romantic things like chocolates and flowers..you know the old favorite color is pink and shes your average straight A to B plus student. She was bullied because of her indifference,but her 2 friends Cana and Erza always stood up for her alot and beat up(in erza's case practically almost killed) whoever dared mess with her.

The three were like sisters.

The people who bullied Lucy were sometimes hated stuck up people who were like that,but there was this one one person who always seemed to piss her off even though they never spoke.

**Mira and Lucy:when are we gonna appear in the story!**

**Me: sssh! just wait and let me get on with the story!**

**Mira: Hai! understood!**

**Lucy: Aye Sir!**

**Me: im a girl..**

**Lucy: A-aye m-maam?**

**Me:sigh**

...Natsu Dragneel..

**Natsu: YAY MY APPEARAN-**

**Me:-death glare-**

**Natsu: ...**

He was the school bad boy, but at the same time he was also the most popular guy in the school. His locker was 2 lockers away from hers which annoyed her since tons and tons of his fangirls surrounded him at locker time.

They pissed Lucy off with their weird flirting habits and squealing his name all the time.

Today as she was heading for school she walked in with her books in her hand and went to her locker. _-7-8-2-_. Her lock clicked open.

Today she was wearing a pink shirt and a jeans skirt that reached a bit below her knees. After she got her books, she turned around and bumped into someone, dropping her books the same time.

She stepped back into the locker from the force of the collison.

''OW''she ragained her composure and stood up straight .''Sorry'' She started to pick up her books.

''Shit.'' The voice said.

She recognized it instantly and wanted to take back her apology.''Watch where your going girlie unless you want that pretty face of yours to get ugly.'' He smirked and started to walk away.

''IVE HAD ENOUGH.'' People in the school hallway stopped what they were doing and stared at the blonde.''IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID WAYS AND HOW YOU TREAT PEOPLE''she snapped now getting the attention of everyone except Natsu who only stopped walking but didnt turn around.''IM JUST TIRED OF YOUR NUMBER 1 IM NOT UGLY AND 2 YOU DESRVE THIS.''

Natsu started to turm around when..

**Me; SO GUYS HOW WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Lucy;Fine i guess..**

**Natsu: its was fine until Lucy turned into a pscycho..**

**Lucy;LUCY KICK!*watches natsu fly into the sky*buh bye natsu!**

**Mira:I NEVER MADE MY APPEARANCE!*STAMPS FEET***

**Me;Oh well *Dodges char thrown by mira*see you guys in the next chappie **

***natsu teleports back, and mira turns happy***

**N, L, M, and Me; Bye ni~**


	2. Chapter 2 CRAP IM DEAD

Mira: YOSH! Finally in this chapter

Me: allright mira, natsu and lucy are trying to recover from what you tried to make them do yesterday so just help me do the regulars

Mira:Kay Carly-chan ,DON'T FORGET TO REWIEW ,BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO ENJOY THE STORY AND HAVE FUN MINNA.*THUMBS UP MONTAGE* DO YOUR BEST.

_Previously on the last chappie:-_

_IM JUST TIRED OF YOU NUMBER 1 IM NOT UGLY AND 2 YOU DESRVE THIS.''_

_Natsu started to turm around when.._

Natsu started to turn around to see what she meant by he deserves 'this', but instead his face was met with a high-five from Lucy's hand(for the Neanderthals out there it's a slap) that sent him rolling on the floor.

…

…

…

The hallway was quiet.

You could sense that Natsu's fangirls were drawn between killing Lucy and going to the aid of their _Natsu-kun.._

Laughter broke the silence.

'HAHAHA did you see flame head get slapped so hard by the honor student he was sent rolling' a raven haired boy said

Natsu got up.'Shut up Gray.'' He said smirking at hid best-frenemy.

'And you' he turned to the said blonde in question.

_Lucy didn't like where this was going one bit…._

**Me: Sorry im ending it short you guys but im really sleepy right now, I just need my snuggies im my bed and ill finish with chapter 3 tommorrow to continue with this story.**

**I have a few ideas ,but at my current stae im sure I only have 11 chapters written down in my notebook so also give me time to write more.**

**Mira: *yaaawn* sorry to interrupt Carly-chan but Natsu already fell asleep on the couch with Lucy and im tired*yaans again to get the point across***

**Me:FIIIINE goodnight minna * yawn*bye ni~**


	3. Dont look now but Erza will kill u

Hello Minna on to chapter 3

Erza: everyone shall finally see my appearance

Cana:*chugs gallon of beer down: don't forget *hic*me too

Mira: shh its starting ...but don't forget my appearance too.

Me: all right here we go then

Happy and Mira: don't forget to review but you don't need to enjoy the chappie!

Mira:*hands happy a fish* happy are you stalking us or something you appear out of nowhere

Happy: shrugs and eats fish

Erza:START THE GODDAMN CHAPTER!

Me and happy: shivers. A-AYE S-SIR!

Previoisly on the last chapter...

"And you" he turned around pointing at the said blonde in question.

Lucy didnt like where this was going one bit..

Chapter 3- Don't look now ,but Erza's gonna kill you

"You have some nerve"he got up heading to Lucy and cornering her by the locker."making a fool of me like that...maybe you'd like to get slapped."

He wouldnt actually slap a girl right?,..,, RIGHT?

Wrong,

He was bout to punch her in the face when a girl with long white hair all the way to her back, and her bangs in one to the side of her head stopped Natsu.

"Natsu what did I tell you about punching people, especially girls."She scolded him with a small smile.

Natsu froze and hesitated a bit before he put his fist down. He mumbled something and backed away a bit.

The whitehaired girl turned to Lucy with a smile."you okay right."

"Yeah" lucy replied as she picked up the last of her books.

"meet me in the cafe at lunch so we can work all this out, ok."she smiled.

"Ok then, bye I guess..."

When Lucy looked back up Natsu and Gray were ditching class again...

She looked to where the girl was but she was also gone.

Students left one by one remindig her she had first period science.

She quickly ran to her class a minute before the late bell.

She scanned the room for her two bestfriends, but also made eye contact with Gray and (oh great just her luck!..) Natsu.

Gray was smiling at her and Takumi glared and his face softened as he kept eye contact wih her.

Natsu didnt like her much but he just wanted to say something to didn't even know what that was...

She sat down as she saw her friends.

"Whats up!"Cana said high 5ing lucy.

"Goodmorning Lucy how are you?"Erza said.

"Oh nothing much inthink I was just bullied by Natsu but-"

"WHAT?!"The two girls shouted getting up, and startling the whole class..

The girls turned on their death glare faces as they headed toward Natsu.

Everyone in the class could sense the dark aura around the girls.

"Let me finish"Lucy tried to saybut Erza and Cana had already headed towards Natsu.

Natsu had a straight face on as Erza grabbed Natsu's shirt lifting him off the ground.

Natsu's fangirls trembled watching Erza but wanting to help Natsu...

"YOU DID WHAT TO HER"Cana shouted making Natsu flinch but keep his pokerface.

Erza's fist tightened.

Lucy:this cant end well

Natsu:why am I the one getting beaten up

Erza:I think you deserved it and if you ever hurt Lucy for real I'll personally deal with you

Natsu:gulp

Lucy: sweat drops

Gray:haha I actually feel sorry for you flame princess

Natsu: wanna go ice prick

Natsu and gray start fighting

Erza knocks them uncouncious while lucy backs away

Cana:im surprised I havent drunk any beer in this story yet

Me: that should be in the next chapter or chapter 5

Cana: YAY! LETS CELEBRATE WIH MORE RUM AND BEER

Me: see you guys next time ill try ang go wake up gray and natsu*walks away*

Happy: review or dont review and remember never to upset erza ok HINT HINT JELLAL*snickers*

Erza:HAPPYYYYY!

Happy: *snickers* gotta fly


	4. Chapter 4 WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE?

**Natsu: Carly-chan please don't let them beat me up in this chapter…**

**Me: *evil smile* *innocent face* oh I can try but um...maybe you'll just have to wait...**

**Natsu: whyyyyyyyyyyy…**

**Lucy:*giggles* poor Natsu *pats his back***

**Natsu: atleast you understand me Luce...**

**Me: *troll face* I'll make this into a love story just to piss u off**

**N and L: FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Me: Mira you know what to do*puts on shades***

**Mira: *nods and pulls rope out of nowhere***

**Natsu and Lucy shiver and try to run but Erza stops them**

**Me: *godfather voice* tie em up and put em in da closet**

**Mira: AYE! Throws them in the closet**

**Me:*smiles* well, we can check on them later bye ni~**

**Erza and Mira: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!**

Chapter 4- WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE?!

_Previously on the last chappie_

_YOU DID WHAT TO HER"Cana shouted making Natsu flinch but keep his pokerface._

_Erza's fist tightened._

Lucy looked around and tried to get their attention.

'HEY!' Lucy said shouting.

_Everyone, including the teacher, turned to look at her._

'I said let me FINISH!' Lucy got impatient and pouted.

The girls reluctantly walked back to their seats, staring and glaring at Natsu every now and then (who still had his pokerface on) who was staring at Lucy.

She didn't like the stares.

Especially all his fan girls with hatred at the back of her head.

She sighed and whispered the story of when she first bumped into Natsu, and to when the girl with the long white hair stopped him.

'So lunch time, huh' Cana said with a blank facial expression

Erza glared back at Natsu's fan girls: - they were starting to annoy her….ALOT.

'We'll be going with you at lunch 'Erza declared.

'BUT-'

'ARE YOU 3 DONE YET SO I CAN GET BACK ON WITH MY LESSON' the teacher yelled.

'Oh shit.' Cana mumbled.

'We'll talk about this later' Erza whispered focusing to the front of the class.

**At Gray and Natsu's table...**

Gray was still amazed at how the honor student just let it all out and slapped his best frenemy.

He chuckled at the memory.

'What you laughin at ice boy' Natsu said staring at Lucy intently.

'At you and that slap you dip shit''

'Shut up you ego-tastical ice prick'

'Oh you're talking to me! I didn't think you would have such big words in your vocabulary.'

Natsu clenched his teeth and fists, staring at Lucy; he calmed down and then simply ignored Gray. This was a first…

**_Did that girl just make me back off fighting without even trying?!.._**

Natsu continued to stare at Lucy.

Gray followed Natsu's gaze.

.

.

Lucy.

.

.

'You like her?' Gray smirked.

'No 'Natsu huffed still staring at Lucy.

'I think-' the bell cut Gray off as Natsu got up.

He ran to his next class. (Yes the bad boy didn't skip classes for once*gasp*)

_For the rest of the morning Natsu basically stared at Lucy._

_Lucy was worried._

_Erza and Cana glared at almost everyone and Gray just stayed and watched from the sidelines..._

_RING DING DING (suckiest school bell ever_XD)

Welp (yup I said welp…u know...well+yup=welp) that was the lunch bell.

Natsu ignored the shouts coming from Gray and ran to the cafeteria. He bought 3 large spicy chicken burgers and 2 large Arizona's.

He grabbed his food and ran pass the library to the rooftop where (all his friends ate lunch there) he met Gajeel(Levy's boyfriend:- No one ever knew why she would date him but Mira disagreed), Levy, Juvia(who was smothering Gray in a death hug, screaming how she made him a 'love' lunch, and trying to feed him at the same time),Gray,Loke,Aries,Jellal,Laxus(who kind of kept his distance, Freed was there admiring Mirajaine and….wait…..why is Mirajaine talking to….Lucy.

AND WHY ARE THOSE TWO HERE….._Erza and Cana…._

'WHY ARE THESE THREE HERE?!'Natsu shouted.

**Levy: Lu-Chan! My first chapter! High five!*jumps up and down***

**Lucy:*high fives Levy***

**Levy: it's just like in the book your writi-*Lucy's hand covers her mouth***

**Gajeel: Shrimp you causin problems again *chuckles***

**Levy: S-S-SHADDUP! ….I told you my name is LEVY!**

**Me: stories getting a bad interesting ne minna**

**Natsu: YEAH! IM ALL FIRED UP**

**Mira: Natsu less shouting**

**Natsu: oh sorry…MAYBE I SHOULD BE A BAD BOY**

**Everyone: NOOOO!**

***Natsu sulks in the corner while Lucy pats his head***

**Me: *mumbles*isn't being bad boys Gajeel and Laxus' job...*regular voice* anyway see you guys in the next chapter…*whispers* im sure we all would want a realistic bad boy like Natsu in real life ne**

**Fan girls: YES!**

**Me: alright see you guys later **

**Happy: don't forget to review ne minna…..and don't forget my fish**

**Me:*hands Happy a fish and waves * BYE~Ni!**


	5. YOU want me to be FRIENDS with him!

**Me: Hello Minna how you doin, my name, is PeeeeeeeEeeWWWddiiee (ok ill stop) from this point on the story is gonna change DRASTICALLY! But No SPOILERS!**

**Natsu: but I kept keep great secrets**

**Lucy: pfft yeah right…**

**Natsu: what do you mean Lucy!**

**Natsu and Lucy start fussing**

**Me and Mira: ****_lover's quaaaaarrel..._**

**Natsu and Lucy: SHUT UP!**

**Natsu: oh yeah Lucy I forgot to ask igneel said one day we dragons need to mate so what is sexual interc-*Lucy covers his mouth blushing***

**Lucy: you'll find out one day Natsu... **

**Mira and Levy: .with yo-**

**Lucy: WITH some lovely girl you'll met one day!**

**Me: don't worry Lucy*pats back***

**Lucy: thanks Carly-chan**

**Me: I'll make another fan fiction with you and Natsu later**

**Lucy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…**

**Me: let's begin shall we... I'll have Levy and Gajeel do the honors**

**Levy and Gajeel: don't forget to review**

**Gajeel: but you don't need to if you don't want to*shrugs***

**Levy: ENJOY THE CHAPTER MINNA**

**Both: and have fun.**

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_And….wait…..why is Mirajaine talking to….Lucy._

_AND WHY ARE THOSE TWO HERE…..Erza and Cana…._

_'WHY ARE THESE THREE HERE?!'Natsu shouted._

'They're here because I invited them_._'Mirajaine said.

**Mirajaine Flashback P.O.V. **

_Lucy walked into the café with Cana and a smiling Erza mouthing the word 'cake' over and over again._

_At that instant Lucy glanced at me. I waved and motioned for them to come here._

_Lucy smiled at me._

_'You girls know the rooftop by the library'' I said._

_They all nodded:-Lucy smiling, Cana drinking some wine...or is that vodka? and Erza a bit hesitant. I wouldn't really blame her; I'm friends with someone who tried to beat up her best friend…_

_'Okay buy your lunches and head their please, because I'd just like to be friends' I said._

_Erza still looked unsure._

_'I'm not like Natsu, I'm actually nice' I said._

_Lucy nodded her head but Erza was still skeptical._

_Cana ignored us as she went to go and persuade the lunch lady to give her a beer._

_After they bought their food they ended up waiting here for Natsu._

**Flashback P.O.V. ended**

'Now what I was saying was we were waiting on you so I could introduce everyone.

Natsu couldn't go against Mira, his 'motherly/sisterly' figure.

Natsu groaned and took a seat facing everyone but angrily (and kind of blankly) staring at Lucy.

He stared at Cana as she grumpily drank wine instead of the beer she wanted.

He then stared at Erza.

'What you lookin at?'Erza demanded in a low growl. 'Look somewhere else! 'She demanded eating a strawberry cake out of nowhere.

'A-Aye sir!' Natsu saluted staring back at a nervous Lucy.

Everyone giggled.

Natsu was getting good at staring at Lucy.

She scooped some of her cake, licked her fork, drank her juice, ate some of her apples, and then ate a few chips.

(Vote Natsu for number 1 stalker!)

Then Lucy did it all again.

'Your gonna get fat' Natsu commented.

Lucy ignored this and kept eating.

Levy noticed this 'Why are you watching her eat Natsu?'

This alerted everyone except Lucy and they all looked between Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu ignored her and ate the last of his second burger and moved onto the last one...

He sipped some of his Arizona and glanced at Lucy.

The glances then turn to stares.

'Mira aren't you going to introduce bunny girl to us. Shrimp over here looks interested,' Gajeel said patting Levy's head.

She blushed and took his hand off. 'Hey!'

'Oh yeah.' Mirajaine said getting up.

She grabbed Lucy's hand.

'Now Lucy, this is Gajeel with the piercings and he's this petite's girl boyfriend. Her name is Levy 'Mira pointed.

Levy smiled holding out her hand.

'Hi Gajeel, Levy.' She smiled back.

'Hi Lu-Chan'

'Your new name is bunny-girl got it 'he snickered'

'I'm not afraid to slap YOU TO PUNK' Lucy shouted.

Gajeel flinched but then smirked. 'You got guts, so you've earned my respect kay'

'Kay' Lucy said turning back to Mira smiling,

Everyone was shocked, it was very hard for them to get Gajeels respect and she just came and did it like that in a few minutes.

Lucy does have guts…

Lucy turned back around. 'Wait did you just call me Lucy-Chan and bunny girl….oh well, I'll call you Levy-Chan and plain Gajeel' she shrugged.

Lucy and Levy somehow started talking about books until Mira pulled her away.

'This is Juvia*whispers*she likes Gray A LOT and practically stalks him so don't get on her bad side in that area. 'Mira said

But it was too late for Lucy.

'Hi Juvia'

'LOVE RIVAL!' Juvia clung onto Gray who was….only in his boxers….

'No I'm not! You can keep Gray'

Gray blushed a bit but was unaffected because Juvia did this too every girl, even though they weren't dating…

'Juvia saw Gray-sama smiling at you this morning!' she clung tighter practically breaking his arm off.

'Juvi she's just a friend. 'Gray stated. (BTW he calls her Juvi)

'Okay Gray–sama but Juvia still has her two eyes on you 'she glared at Lucy.

Lucy backed away.

Natsu found himself chuckling at this.

Everyone but Lucy noticed and had shocked faces. But Mira just smiled (you know how she gets).

Mira was about to introduce Lucy to Aries but Loke grabbed Lucy's hand.

He bowed down and was about to kiss it but Lucy pulled her hand back.

'Hello princess my name is Loke' he bowed down.

Natsu got agitated and growled.

'Number one: - I'm no princess, and number 2:-don't do that again.

Loke was shocked then recovered as he straightened a bit. 'Whatever you say princess' Loke said trying to hold her hand again.

Alright. Natsu had it.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP LOKE AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN, IF LUIGI DOESN'T WANT YOU TO THEN STOP ACTING RETARDED, YOUR PLAYBOYNESS IS IRRITATING ME DAMMIT.' He shouted and then calmed down when Lucy smiled at him.

**WHY THE HELL WAS HER SMILE AGITATING, yet warm at the same time…**

He caught himself smiling when he remembered that he was mad at Loke.

Lucy looked at Natsu expectantly.

'…um… you happy or whatever's Luigi'

'It's Lucy'

'But Luigi sounds better'

'My goddamn name is Lucy get it right'

'Naaaahh. Don't want to…Luigi' he smirked

Lucy was about to retort when Aries tapped her shoulder.

'I-I'm Aries. Sorry for Loke-sans behavior. Sorry for interrupting you...im very sorry.'She squeakd bowing down and pulling Loke down too.

'Its okay Aries-san'Lucy bowed too.

'This is Jellal with the blue hair and the tattoo on his face, Laxus the blonde with the scar on his eye and Freed…..my boyfriend.' Mira continued blushing at the last few words.

'That's everybody-OH WAIT' Mira remembered. 'NOW GO AND BE FRIENDS WITH NATSU'

'ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…'Lucy looked back and forth between a surprised Natsu and a smiling Mira.

'Y-Y-You want me to be friends with him...'Lucy said.

'Yeah' Mira said shoving Lucy into Natsu.

**Me: My hands hurt like hell so I'm stopping here today**

**SCHOOL ENDS FOR THE SUMMER TOMMOROW! FINALLY!**

**Erza: good for you**

**Lucy: I wanna come to this so called 'earth' and see what 'school' is like...**

**Me: *mumbles*trust me its hell *regular voice* ooh that is another awesome idea for a story! Dont steal my idea! I called it!**

**Natsu: see you guys later! I'm fired up for the next chapter!**

**Me: *pats his head * good ol' Natsu…..bye Ni!**


	6. K-K-K-K-KISS wait what!

**Me: Hello again minna~ **

**All: Happy Holidays**

**Makarov: Don't do anything stupid you brats of mine**

**Erza: Master not to be rude but that's a stupid thing to say, with the type of people in this guild...**

**Mira: She's right like just yesterday Gray and Natsu ended up burning down and over-freezing a town with their fighting...**

**Makarov: I'll be in my office drinking away my problems as I read more letters from the council...**

**Mira: poor Master...**

**Natsu: oh well, Gray, Gajeel, LET'S FIGHT!**

**Lucy: slaps Natsu on the back of his head**

**Mira: um Carly-chan maybe you should start the chapter before they destroy the guild again...**

**Me: AYE MIRA *whispers* maybe I should get more couples in this chapter...*regular voice* lets start the chapter! Natsu, Lucy, and lisanna! You guys start it off!**

**Lucy: Hi minna don't forget to enjoy the chapter and this holiday**

**Natsu: but don't forget to review minna!**

**Lisanna: but you don't need to if you don't want to!**

**All 3: *Waves*BUT HAVE FUN!**

_ Previously on the last chappie:-_

_'That's everybody-OH WAIT' Mira remembered. 'NOW GO AND BE FRIENDS WITH NATSU'_

_'ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…'Lucy looked back and forth between a surprised Natsu and a smiling Mira._

_'Y-Y-You want me to be friends with him...'Lucy said._

_'Yeah' Mira said shoving Lucy into Natsu._

**_Lucy's p.o.v._**

Natsu looked up and smiled a bit at me. _I mean he can't really be mean to a girl, plus Mira, Cana and Erza would get to him before he could anyway. He can't get himself out of this one….might as well be his friend…_

He sighed.

'Truce' I said holding out my hand.

'I'll be your friend Luce, but I'm not saying sorry.' He smirked finally.

'OK- wait why Luce... I thought you wanted to call me Luigi or something.'

He pulled me in and whispered in my ear. 'It's my one and only special nickname for you' he said smirking as he pulled away.

I blushed a bit at such close contact.

'F-Fine...'

_Wait why am I stuttering?!.._

I went to sit back down by Erza but she was talking to Jellal, so I decided not to bother them.

I thought about sitting by Cana, but she was busy talking and drinking wine with Laxus.

I sighed and sat a bit to close to the railing. (Well in Natsu's opinion)

She drank her juice and ate the rest of her apple looking over the railing.

**_Regular p.o.v_**

Natsu got up (catching everyone's attention) and walked beside Lucy and sat down next to her. He grabbed the rest oh her cake and ate it.

Everyone gasped.

Except Gajeel, Gray, Cana and Jellal of course, that's just how they roll- um, that's just how they are.

'NATSU!' Lucy shouted punching his arm (but that didn't affect him)

Erza shook her head in disapproval: - _honestly, stealing a girl's cake! How cruel!_

'What! Your cake was delicious Luce.' He licked his lip and saw her bag of potato chips. He looked back and forth between the bag and Lucy, pouting cutely.

She couldn't resist.

She slid him the bag reluctantly.

She sighed. (She was doing that a lot lately...)

'What's your next class Luce' Natsu said putting his arm over her shoulder.

'I have art' she said sliding his hand off.

'Awesome' Natsu said 'me too.'

**Me: *troll face* COINCEDENCE! …I THINK NOT!**

'Me three' Levy said.

'Four' Gray said.

'Five' Juvia smiled, and then looked at Gray.

He looked at her and nodded.

That was all it took for Juvia to smother Gray again.

Even though Juvia was an ace cook, she sucked at drawing and only stayed in art class to be with Gray and he gives her art lessons.

'Me six Gihi' he laughed thinking of ways to bug 'The Salamander' his favorite victim.

He caught Levy staring at him and instantly smiled back. She gave him a small shy nod and paid attention to her friends.

'Freed and I are in art too' Mira kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.

Erza turned red.

Scarlett red.

_K-k kissing? _She thought.

'M-Maybe we should leave Freed-san and M-M-Mira-san alone so they t-they c-can...'

Jellal put his finger to her lips and shushed her.

She stared strangely at the warm finger on her lips, to the brown eyes and soft lips shushing her.

'It's just a kiss. See.' He said

He leaned in and kissed her.

'See' he said pulling away the color of a tomato.

Erza froze.

5

…

4

…

3

…

2

…

1

…

'Erza fainted! Quick call Nurse Aquarius.' Levy shouted.

'I think she was too shocked from her first kiss obviously.' Mira stated.

'Jellal you bad boy' Cana grinned a bit tipsily.

Natsu, Gray, Loke, Gajeel and Laxus all took turns high 5ing Jellal.

Natsu quickly got bored and started to play with Lucy's hair so he could bug her.

He spotted her juice.

'MINE!' he said pretending to get ready to pounce on his prey, and grabbed the juice, drinking the rest of it.

Lucy flicked Natsu on the head.

'Dammit Luce, OWww.' He flicked her back this time, earning a glare.

Natsu smiled nervously.

Gray spat out his juice, Gajeels jaw dropped and Loke and Laxus' eyes bugged out.

'Oi, Lucy' Gajeel said.

'What?' she said slightly amused.

Gray butted in.' that's the first time Natsu ever smiled nervously at a girl' he pointed out while the other boys nodded.

Well, .except Freed… he was to busy talking to Mirajaine.

'YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH FULLBUSTER' Natsu said blushing.

'Oh reeeeeaaallly!' Lucy said amused ' come here'

Natsu glared at Gray and walked back over to lucy'WHAT!' HE SAID.

'WOW you actually listened to me, just testing you' Lucy said in a sing-songy voice.

'WHY YOU-'Natsu said anger in his voice but playfulness in his face.

'OH HEY' Mira shouted scaring everyone.

'Lets got the Karaoke club after school and then take her to the Fairy Tail club tomorrow to meet everybody.

'Sure' everyone agreed.

The bell rang.

'TO ART CLASS!' Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand running away while she protested trying to get free.

**Me: Sorry for the late update minna, DON'T GIVE UP ON THE STORY JUST YET!**

**Lisanna: Carly-chan do I get an appearance in this story?**

**Me: maybe, maybe not*sly grin***

**Elfman: REMEMBER REVIEWING IS MAN!**

**Evergreen: *face palms* sorry for his stupidity, you don't need to review if you don't want to**

**Natsu: Hey I have a question!**

**Gray: I bet it's stupid*snickers***

**Natsu: SHUT UP FROSTY!**

**Natsu and Gray start fighting.**

**Erza to Lucy: Need me to handle this?**

**Lucy: Naw I'll do it**

**Walks up to Natsu and Gray**

**Lucy: eh-emm*taps both their shoulders***

**N&G: WHAT!?**

**Lucy: *Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppy smmmmiiilee***

***death glare*GET YOUR ASSES TOGETHER AND LET NATSU ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION OR ELLLLLLLLSE!**

**Gray: or else what*he smirked as Natsu backed away and wished the best of luck to him***

**2 seconds later Gary was in a coma.**

**Erza: you went too far**

**Lucy: sorry….OH YEAH Natsu what's your question**

**Natsu: if you were an animal what would you be? I would be a dragon**

**Lucy: a rabbit maybe? Or a cat?**

**Lisanna: I think I would be either a cat or a bird**

**Erza: a tiger or a lion**

**Loke: a fox *winks at Lucy***

***Lucy sends him back to the spirit world***

**Gray: I finally woke up…I think I would be a wolf or a polar bear**

**Mira: I don't know what I'd be**

**Natsu: you'd be a fox because your very sly sometimes Mira**

**Me: heeeellllllllloooo we can finish this later you know…, OH YH that gives me another idea for a story. - The whole guild turns into animals because somebody cast a spell on them for revenge...but who could it be? Could it even be someone in the guild…if only they could figure out which animal is who?**

**Awesome right! I'll let Natsu end this**

**Natsu: IF you were an animal? Which would you be? Please review/ comment it**

**ALL: GOODNIT MINNA~**

**(If ur wondering why I put goodnight, it's because it is 9:41pm at my house...so goodnite anyway~bye~)**


	7. To the karaoke club!

**Me: Hi minna, ive decided to start giving shout outs to the reviews, from the advice I got, and you know that story I told you all about with making the fairy tail guild into animals? Well im going to make that into a story to-**

**Natsu: um, not to be rude but could you just get on with the story and stop talking**

**Me: well! That was rude Natsu* sniffles***

**Natsu: but I just said:-' not too be rude'- **

**Me: *shoos Natsu away***

**Natsu: - *sigh* never mind**

**Lucy: *smacks Natsu's head and shushes him* sorry Carly- Chan but the story does need to get going, the reviewers said they want the story to be long too.**

**Me: sure Lucy you and Mira start it off**

**Lucy: ALL RIGHT MINNA~ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Mira: BUT you don't need to if you don't want to!**

**Both: Enjoy the chapter and have fun!**

_Previously on the last chapter:-_

_'Lets got the Karaoke club after school and then take her to the Fairy Tail club tomorrow to meet everybody._

_'Sure' everyone agreed._

_The bell rang._

_'TO ART CLASS!' Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand running away while she protested trying to get free._

In Art class it was pretty much the same, except for…oh I don't know. Natsu poking Lucy's cheek repeatedly as she tried to draw.

Lucy started to get angry but didn't show it.

Natsu knew he was starting to tick her off which put a sadistic smirk on his face.

He concluded right then and there that he just loved pissing Lucy off.

Lucy was drawing the stars in the sky and a shooting star falling over the town. It was beautiful.

Natsu stopped poking her for a while to stare at it.

'Didn't know you could actually draw Luce..'

Alright that's it, she punched him.

'What the hell Lucy!' he said feeling the pain.

'First you tick me off, then you insult my art, what happened to being nice' she said starting to raise her voice.

'HEY QUIET DOWN, can't you all just go 2 minutes without fighting.' Reedus the art teacher said.

Natsu and Lucy slowly sat down, first they ignored each other, then the tension died down as they started to talk and draw again.

Levy saw her opportunity to go and make fun of her new best friend, saying things like:-

I see the old married couple is making a fuss again.

Or

Those dragneels are at it again.

Or

He/ She lllllllllllllliikes you.

Of course her boyfriend Gajeel followed her and started to piss off, the so-called _Salamander._

He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he liked to follow her around, and sometimes watch from a distance.

**Me: Gajeel when did you turn into a stalker?**

**Gajeel: Shut up Neko.**

**Me:o im no cat you, you…iron dragon!**

***beautiful music***

**If you listened closely, at the time….you could hear face palms …all over the world….**

Levy would occasionally walk back up and down to tease them some more but mostly focused on Gajeel.

Gray was sculpting an ice rose, and talked to Juvia as she watched him dreamily.

Then she had a nose bleed.

'Gray-sama your boxers!'

'Oh shit.' He mumbled getting up to look around the class.

Mirajaine was molding a clay pot as Freed sat next to her instructing her on what to do.

She giggled from time to time as Freed said something only they could hear.

That was what happened all of art class, surprisingly no fights from Gray, Natsu or Gajeel.

'Gray take the 'r' out of your name and shout it out loud' Natsu said smiling.

'u-um GAY' he shouted as everyone stared wide eyed at him.

Natsu was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

'YOU FELL FOR IT' he managed to breathe out.

Gray finally caught on.

'Why you- Flame shit!'Gray said launching at Natsu"

'WHAT'CHA GONNA DO FROSTY' Natsu shouted bumping into Gajeel, knocking him into Levy's chest.

She screamed and stood up by Lucy.

Gajeel got up, blush on his face.

_Oh yeah. He's pissed alright...the blush made him look scarier._

They ran from Gajeel as he lunged at them and they started to fight.

The bell rang and they were still fighting.

Lucy sighed as she got her things and headed to her next class.

_Baka's…._

**Later After school:-**

** Lucy's Locker.**

Lucy got her books from her locker and started to daydream humming slightly.

Natsu popped out of nowhere and saw this opportunity to sneak up on Lucy.

He pulled his scarf up and then whispered very quietly the word 'nin-nin'

'HI LUCE' he shouted tapping her shoulder.

'KYA' Lucy jumped and dropped her books.

'Natsu!' Lucy smacked his head. HARD.

'Why'd you scare me?' She shut her locker and picked up her books putting them in her back.

_He scares a lady and can't even pick up her books; Natsu is definitely not a gentleman_. She thought

'Why'd you hit me' He yelled back.

'I don't know" she shrugged.

'Why'd you…Why _did_ you scream like that" he said smiling.

'Scream like what?' She tilted her head.

'You said 'kya' he mocked smirking at her.

Lucy looked around.

_When did they get outside the school? I hope Erza and Cana aren't mad that I left them._

'So what if I say kya when I get scared and scream' she shot back.

'Scaredy- cat Lucy, scaredy- cat Lucy" Natsu sang sticking his tongue out.

'Shut up" she playfully punched his shoulder.

'So you excited for the karaoke thingy"

**Me: I know I am *evil smile***

"Yeah it's gonna be my first time at a karaoke place!' Lucy smiled.

Natsu stared at her with a smile which turned into a grin.

'YOSH! Let's go Luce!' Natsu said jogging ahead.

'Natsu slow down!' She tried to catch up.

'But im all fired up! Run faster with those flabby legs Lucy" he grinned teasing her.

'NATSSSSSSSSSSSU!' Lucy said speeding up.

'CATCH ME IF YOU CAN SLOWPOKE' He said speeding up too.

**Me: alright that's all for today! I have some good news:-**

**I have two new stories that I came up with relating TO Fairy Tail and they probably wont be posted until Wednesday**

**The next chapter will have a song so please bear with me and watch the video before you read so you can know the beat of the song( I'll tell everyone how to do so in the next chappie so don't worry.**

**My friend thinks I should do a fan fiction for a fairy tail face book page, review if you have ideas**

**In the Next chappie the Karaoke Place is called Saber Pegasus because I have two unlikely characters from Saber Tooth and Blue Pegasus in this story as a ship.(pairing)**

**The chapters will be longer! I should have a good 30 chapters when I'm done with the story so bear with me till we get there!**

**I would like to give a shout out to my reviewers for well. REVIEWING! And giving me advice.**

**Thank you,**

GoldenRoseTanya, Lucyheartfilla, Bloom Flamehaze, DIGIKO12**, **Pegasus Girl, -roo, 4Eva Dreaming and all the guests who are reading the story too.


	8. So who's gonna sing?

**Me: Yosh minna! Time to sing!**

***points at Natsu***

**Lucy: will Natsu be singing in this chapter*gulp* or e-even me...**

**Me: you'll just have to read and see, oh yeah I have some instructions for everyone.**

**1. Click on the link to the song before you read it**

**2. The Japanese lyrics will be in bold**

**3.**_ The English lyrics in italics_

**4. **Regular story in this writing

**But that's mostly it…..here it comes minna! Chapter 8 start it off Jellal and Erza* pushes the blushing Erza into a blushing Jellal***

**Erza: d-d-don't forget to review…**

**Jellal: but you don't need to if you don't want to.**

***Jellal grabs Erza's hand as they smile at each other***

**Both: have fun and enjoy the chapter!**

_Previously on the last chapter:-_

_'YOSH! Let's go Luce!' Natsu said jogging ahead._

_'Natsu slow down!' She tried to catch up._

_'But I'm all fired up! Run faster with those flabby legs Lucy" he grinned teasing her._

_'NATSSSSSSSSSSSU!' Lucy said speeding up._

_'CATCH ME IF YOU CAN SLOWPOKE' He said speeding up too._

**At Saber Pegasus Karaoke (am I the only who thinks that's a funny name?..)**

Lucy and Natsu entered tiredly, and panting heavily, meeting 10 pairs of eyes staring at them.

'Where's Cana?' Lucy said sitting down in the middle seat facing everyone (imagine this karaoke place, you walk in and there are different sections for different groups of people, the workers are wearing red shirts and black pants with red and black visors. - he he like those gas station workers- Then imagine Natsu and the gang seated at this big lounge chair facing the karaoke stage. The stage has a TV showing the song selected for what the person is about to sing, and they even have costumes!-hint hint-)

'And Laxus' Natsu said sitting down and putting his feet up.

Mirajaine looked at her light pink phone sadly. 'She said her and Laxus are gonna get drunk.'

_Wait when did Mira get Cana's phone number?..Even Lucy and Erza didn't have her number..._

She closed her phone. 'So basically they're doing anything but coming tonight'

Mira frowned.

'Helloooo Mira lets order some food and get ready to sing!' Levy shouted. She started jumping up and down. Gajeel watched her amusingly. Levy kept jumping up and down till Mira smiled again.

A girl with short pink hair walked by. Her name tag said 'Hello my name is Cherria'. (Please don't scold me for this* puppy dog eyes* I changed Chelia's name to Cherria and she's nicer here and not obsessed, and very friendly and an old friend of Mira's.)

'Hey Cherria, were back again with a lot more people this time' Mira said greeting her and hugging her.

'Cherry-Chan!' Levy said jumping on the girl and spinning.

'Hey guys, let's see who I remember…Natsu, Freed, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Gray and Juvia... oh and Jellal….is Laxus ditching agai-' She stopped when she saw Mira frown.

'Oh uh everyone ready to order' she said taking out a small notebook that said 'Sky God 'and took out a pen as Natsu rejoiced.

Mira cheered right up as she thought of something.

'Hey Cherriaaaaa' Mira said in a sing-songy voice. Cherria gulped.

'So how's Sting-kun.' She smiled devilishly.

'I don't give a flying fu-' Natsu's mouth was covered by Mirajaine.

'Never mind that Mira, what would you all like.' She smiled.

'The iron burger with fries and a coke.'Gajeel said.

'Fish sticks and a small apple juice.' Gajeel snickered as he was met with a book in his face.

**Me: PWNED!**

'The Starry Chicken strips, a large orange juice and an apple. 'Lucy said.

'Fir Chicken, Spicy fries, a spicy burger with hot sauce, two hotdogs, nachos, and 3 large orange soda's' Natsu said.

If Gray had a drink he would have spat it out.

'Natsu what's wrong, you only ordered half the stuff you usually eat here' Gray said raising an eyebrow.

'W-W ell….' Natsu looked down. 'Imo –go-wat- zinging' He mumbled.

'What?!' Gray said.

'I'm- wo- good- zat –zinging 'He said a bit louder.

'What?' Lucy said now interested.

'IM NO GOOD AT SINGING DAMMIT'. He blushed a bit when he saw Lucy's smiling face.

'So?' she scoffed. ' You can sing with me if you want.' She smiled.

'U-Um yeah Luce' Natsu said his head down so no one would see his blush...

…..Except that everyone saw already.

'Natsu-kun, why are you blushing?' Juvia and Levy simultaneously asked.

'Who- me?' He hid his face in his scarf.

**Me: I love torturing Natsu in the story like this...you'll see a lot of this...**

**Natsu: why me Kami-sama? Why?**

Gray smirked; he'd tease Natsu about this later.

They heard someone clear their throat.

Oh crap they forgot she was there!

'Your orders, please!...I've been standing here for atleast five minutes," She pouted.

'Cheese fries and two iced teas... and vanilla ice cream'

'Eh-emm' Cherria said turning the other way.

'Ooh Gray-sama your clothes 'Juvia squealed covering her face but peeking through her hands.

'Oh shi-' he ran to pick them up.

Cherria turned back around.

'Juvia wants the same thing as Gray, only the ice tea should have extra ice pretty please Cherria-san.'

'Sure 'she turned to the next few people.

'5 strawberry cakes and 2 waters'

'A chocolate cake. A burger, fires, and two waters.' Jellal said.

'Fries, No sorry, a pizza, no wait two pizza's gomen, gomen, and a medium sprite soda please.' Aries tried to make up her mind.

'I'll have the chicken fettuccini and two waters' Loke purred. 'When do you get off work?'

'I'm sorry I'm engaged to someone. 'She said taking a fake ring out her pocket and smiling.

'What are you having Mira and Freedy-chan'

'I told you not to call me that Cherria' He said sternly.

'I think it's cute 'Mira said.

'You're an exception" he said smiling.

Cherria sent Mira an I'm- so –gonna- tease- you-about- this- later face, as Mira smiled nervously.

Freed changed the subject.

'We'll share a burger and fries together and an extra large drink with t-t-two straws' Freed said blushing and trying to keep calm.

'_Awww_ they're sharing' Natsu cooed.

'Oh Natsu. Mira death glared with a smile.

Natsu shivered and poked Lucy.

She just ignored it; she was poked over 50 times in the face and shoulder today anyway…

'So Mira. Who's going to sing first?'

'How about I stand in the middle here and spin around till I get dizzy and whoever I point to shall sing first!' She clapped her hands.

_Smart move Mira_ Erza thought. _Spinning so she won't be picked at all._

'Sure' Jellal replied.

Mira got up and Freed spun her around ten times. She stopped.

Her finger pointed to Erza.

Mira opened her eyes.

'Erza your up' Mira smiled.

_Dammit that girl can read minds. _Erza thought.

'Maybe I can 'Mira said, as everyone but Erza looked at her weirdly. Erza was mildly surprised.

Erza sighed and walked up to the stage.

She grabbed the mic.

She selected a song and waited for the song to start and turned her back to her friends on the stage.

Everyone was shocked at the song she chose:-

**Me:-**_ /bC6BbDFpTpc

**Kill Me Baby ED**

Erza turned around.

She closed her eyes.

**Arashi ga sugi ta ato ni mo ochiteiku**

_Confession time, now the storm has passed._

**Memai wo furihodoite ichi ni san de odori dasu**

_I shake away my vertigo, and with a 1, 2, 3, I dance_

Erza started to shake her hips a little, as the music sunk in, and she actually let her guard down,.

The food arrived and everyone dug in.

**Shi go roku demo odori dasu**

**_Even with a 4, 5, or 6, I dance_**

She walked back down the stage and Jellal now had his full attention on Erza instead of his fries.

**Itsumade futari de iru no kana**

_How long will we stay friends?_

She pointed at Jellal.

**Oishiku dekituru itadakimasu**

_If you can make it worthwhile then we'll see_

She smiled at him and twirled around: her skirt raising a bit catching more eyes (particularly male) and Jellal glared at every one of those eyes.

**Shiranai mama demo ii no kana**

_Is it okay if I don't know?_

She made a confused face for effect and shrugged her shoulders.

She came very close to Jellal again (only an in from kissing him)

**Hontou no kimochi ha himitsu da yo**

_My true feelings are a secret,_

She put her finger to her mouth and made a 'ssshhh' action, and then put that same finger on his lips.

**Himitsu da yo**

_A secret_

She backed away and smiled.

Jellal had his mouth wide open.

Erza turned back to the stage, her back facing everyone.

**Suki yo anata ga**

_I love you so much,_

She turned around again a devilish smile on her face.

**Kuroshitai hodo**

_So much that I want to kill you_

She spanned around her regular smile was back.

**Doko made futari de iru no kana**

_How far will we make it as friends?_

**Monomane sukiru ga mijuku na no**

_I'm not good at impersonating people_

She smiled nervously

**Hontou no kimochi ha himitsu da yo**

_My true feelings are a secret,_

**Himitsu da yo**

_A secret..._

**Me: did you guys enjoy this chapter, there's lot's of embarrassing moments of everyone and even more singing, I guess this is a slight songfic...*shrugs***

**Lucy: do I have any embarrassing moments ?**

**Me: yes, you and Natsu. Together.**

**Lucy: NOOOO!**

**Mira: *turns Satan Soul* they're will not be any embarrassing moments of me got it Carly-chan**

**Me: A-AYE SIR, I MEAN MAAM! If you excuse me I'll be logging off now, chapter 9 shall be exciting and very long so I'm sorry for my fingies...**

**Anyway the two stories won't be posted till Friday since I need more time, gomen minna, Laxus, Cana; you guys end it because you weren't in this chapter.**

**Laxus: I don't really give a shit, I'm out* walks out imaginary door**

**Cana: *hic* don't forget to review, *hic* see you next time.**

**Happy: * deep voice* AND GIVE ME MY DAMN FISH*regular voice* Oh sorry I haven't gotten any fish in two days! SOMEONE give me fish, or so I can atleast give some to Charles...**

**All: BYE NI~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello minna my new story is out which shall be updated tomorrow if I can try to, and I have a few other stories in mind, ill write all their names in my notebook!**

**Happy: Ne Carly-chan, this isn't death note**

**Me: you watch anime happy?**

**Happy: in my spare time when I'm not eating fish or bugging Carla, or going on missions with you and Natsu**

**Cana: I guess there's a lot we don't know about happy...**

**Me: Cana where'd you come from!**

**Cana: *shrugs* don't know, don't really care**

**Mira: Wait Cana you're not drinking?**

**Bacchus: CANA! DRINKING CONTEST! NOW!**

**Cana: You're on!**

**Mira: Nevermind...oh yeah *sing-songy voice*Carly-chan I heard that you have a crush on someone**

**Me: *fake coughs* eh -emm ill be going now Lisanna and Natsu start the chapter while I run away from Mira**

**Mira:*delinquent voice* get back here or ill turn Satan soul on your ass!**

***runs away as Mira catches up***

**Lissana: Don't forget to review minna**

**Natsu: but you don't need to if you don't want to*looks around for Lucy and turns back to the audience***

**Both: enjoy the chapter and have fun!**

_On the last chapter everyone went to Saber Pegasus karaoke and Erza had just finished singing._

Chapter 9- What are they planning?

Normal P.O.V

Erza took a deep breath and went back to her seat and drank some water.

"Wow Erza that was amazing!" Levy said.

"Your voice is awesome "Natsu and Gajeel said.

"Juvia thinks you sound nice "Juvia smiled.

"It was nice, no! Your voice was amazing! no wait!"Aries kept saying.

"Aries you're doing it again."Loke said as the girl blushed in embarrassment.

"Erza your voice was lovely baby-doll "Loke purred as Jellal's eye twitched and she was about to punch him until Lucy spoke.

"Wow Erza you have a beautiful voice" Lucy smiled.

"You did great "Mirajaine said.

Erza blushing at the compliments.

'Who knew Titania could sing?'Everyone thought.

"E-em...um Erza I think, well I liked your performance the most."Jellal said shyly, his right hand behind his head nervously.

Erza blushed even redder, for what the millionth time that day...

She sat down next to him and Jellal got his courage back.

He got up suddenly, sat back down smiling like a fool and then turned to Erza.

"Guess what "he said.

"Wh-" Before she could finish Jellal kissed her. He smiled and went back to his fries.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

"Well, well, well, Erza fainted again "Lucy said.

"She'll be fine "Mira waved it off.

"Jellal look what you did to Er-chan."Levy said pounding on his shoulders with her fists, but to Jellal it felt like hits from a teddy bear.

"Your hits feel soft like a teddy bear"

Levy huffed in frustration after hearing this.

Gajeel agreed with Jellal making Levy huff even more, as her boyfriend gave her an amused smile.

Natsu was quietly eating all this time (yes he was actually quiet!). He was watching his friends and staring at Lucy in between eating and deciding what song he should sing.

He looked down at his plate: - all that remained were some spicy fries, a hotdog, and 1 fire chicken.

Erza woke up with a smile on her face as whispered something to Mirajaine.

Mirajaine smiled and nodded her head as she spun Erza around till she stopped and pointed at Levy.

Levy was about to get up when Mira spun Erza around again landing on Lucy.

Levy and Lucy gave each other confused glances at each other.

Natsu immediately became interested when Lucy was pointed at.

"Mira I'm confused?"Natsu said scratching the side of his cheek."Is Luce singing or Levy singing?"

Mira held up her hand for an air-high-five.

Natsu slowly raised his hand to air-high-5 her back."What did I do?"

"Good boy Natsu. For this round Erza and I decided to have two people sing and those two people are Levy and Lucy."She explained.

"Oh"everyone said slowly.

Lucy whispered something to Levy and smiled.

**Natsu: WHATS WITH ALL THE WHISPERING!**

**Me: quiet dragon boy!**

**Natsu: you mean dragonslayer**

**Me:*death glares at a now cowering Natsu***

"Yeah let's do it "Levy said dragging Lucy to Cherria, who dragged them both to the dressing room.

Levy ran back and grabbed Erza and Mira's hands and shoved them in the dressing room.

She ran back and got Juvia and Aries and closed the door.

The boys just stared at the empty seats, and then at the door the girls just closed.

"Their..."Gajeel thought.

".planning..."Freed thought

"..Something..."Natsu thought.

"...I..."Gray thought

"...wonder..."Loke thought

"...what..."Jellal thought.

In the girl's dressing room...

Cherria looked at the girl intensely. "You girls sure you want to do this"

"I'm only doing it for Lucy.' Erza said.

She put her hand out, waiting for the others to put their hands on top of hers. (Like those cheerleaders…no offense to any cheerleaders out there)

'I'll do it for the fun off it.' Mira said putting her hand on.

'To impress Gajeel' Levy smiled and put her petite hand on.

'For Gray-sama!' Juvia squealed.

'Because all my friends are doing it. Sorry if I mess up.' Aries said as she put her hand on.

'Because I don't have a choice.' Lucy sighed smiling.

'Ready!' Mira shouted.

'GO!' she shouted the girls raising their hands in the air.

'Alright then' Cherria sighed and put her hands to form an X. 'But leave me out.'

_What if her crush Sting saw her. He also worked here._

The girls stopped cheering and turned around slowly smiling like devils.

'Oh no Cherria' Erza walked close to the girl.

Cherria took 3 steps back.

'You'll be joining us' Erza smiled, a twinkle in her eye. She just loved the stage and acting, and theater. But she didn't like singing that much.

'…..Fine…. as long as Erza backs off with that twinkle in her eye, it's creeping me out.'

'Erza. Strawberry cake.' Mirajaine snapped her fingers taking the twinkle out of Erza's eyes. A smile spread in Erza's face.

'How many we talkin?' Erza said frowning at the thought of only one cake.

'3' Mira said.

'Alright I'm in'

'You were already in, in the first place' Levy shrugged.

'I'm done 'Cherria said walking out the stall.

A smile spread on everyone's faces

**Me: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN HUH! Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: minna I decided to update twice today! Fairy Tail is on Vacation right now so I'll just be doing this for awhile.**

**Happy reading, don't forget to review but you don't need to if you don't want to! Enjoy the extra chapter and have fun!**

_Chapter 10-i can't believe the girls just did that!_

_Previously on the last chapter:-_

_'Erza. Strawberry cake.' Mirajaine snapped her fingers taking the twinkle out of Erza's eyes. A smile spread in Erza's face._

_'How many we talkin?' Erza said frowning at the thought of only one cake._

_'3' Mira said._

_'Alright I'm in'_

_'You were already in, in the first place' Levy shrugged._

_'I'm done 'Cherria said walking out the stall._

_A smile spread on everyone's faces._

The girls smiled. 'Let's do our best girls!' Lucy shouted.

'YEAH!' they responded.

**Back with the guys...**

A guy named Sting came and took away the leftover food.

'Wonder where Cherria went.'

He blushed remembering her smile at him earlier. (A**/n: and NO! sting and Natsu will not be mad at each in this story, in fact they don't even know each other...)**

The guys were starting to get impatient and lonely without the girls.

Well it was mostly awkward being only males.

Gajeel got up. 'I'll go check if there all right.'

'No I'll go' Gray said shoving Gajeel back.

'I'm going!' Natsu started to run past the two but was stopped by a cold hand and a hand that felt like iron.

'You big ol' perv. Just wanna see them in the bathroom' Gajeel said.

'That wasn't my intention…unless you guys wanted to do that to the girls. Shame on you two.' he smirked and shook his head side to side.

The 3 boys started to curse and shout insults at each other.

Jellal silently walked past them. 'I'll go'

Sting decided to sit down at a table near the boys. He thinks he might have seen Cherria go in the bathroom.

Jellal was stopped when the music started playing.

The boys sat back down.

_They didn't know this song?_

_Did they?_

Everyone's eyes bugged out when the girls came out the dressing room….in cheerleader outfits?!

Sting was practically drooling when he saw Cherria. The girls got in line on stage and waited for the music to start, and take their cue.

**Me: Minna please look up the video first it would be an even better chapter if you did J**

**JAPANESE LYRICS IN BOLD**

_Italics for English_

**I shall now leave you at a cliff hanger because I'm lazy.**

**I'll give you a hint though.**

**It's an anime ending, with cheer leader outfits.**

**Ha I'm just being a troll cuz that won't help anyone at all. XD**


	11. well that was amazing

_Everyone's eyes bugged out when the girls came out the dressing room….in cheerleader outfits?!_

_The girls got in line on stage and waited for the music to start, and take their cue._

**JAPANESE LYRICS IN BOLD**

_Italics for English_

/KC0QYIWUxtc

Furefurepponpon- Goshuusho-sama Ninomiya-kun opening

**Levy& Lucy: fure! Fure! adorena-escalation!**

_Go! Go! Adrena- escalation!_

**Lucy: hora uchira senzoku cher dan!**

_See, were the special troupe!_

**Levy& L: Fure! Fure! Pon! Pon! Ichidan date**

_Go! Go! Pom! Pom! Were the troupe!_

The girls were now bouncing with the music in sync. ( And by bouncing I mean "bouncing".)

**Levy: hora nakuna ganbarebaiishi*smiles***

_Hey there, don't cry. Just do your best._

_All: 1*2*3*4_

**Juvia: zubari wa me no mae yo*looks at Gray***

_The answer is right in front of your eyes._

**Aries: kuru nara furidashi yo**

_If it comes, it pours._

**Lucy: kuuki yomezuni komaru*shrugs***

_You do things without understanding_

_All: HEY!_

**Erza: demo demo ouen maji desu* thumbs up***

_But, but our support is true_

_All : HORA!_

**Cherria: uwaki shou o nao shimasu* points to audience***

_I'll cure your wanton ways,_

**Levy: hitosuji no ketsui desu* determined face***

_With earnest determination._

**Mira: dakara shinpai shinaide* smiles***

_So please don't worry._

_All : YAY!_

**Levy: handa shinaide funbare**

_Stand firm and not half-heartedly_

_ALL:OK!_

**Levy: nani suru tsumori?**

_What are you trying to do?_

**Lucy: honki**

_Lets not,_

**Levy: yadayada**

_Run away,_

**Lucy: de nigecha yameyou**

_From things you dislike!_

**Levy: shinjite choudai* points at herself***

_Please believe in me_

**Futari izu to iu toki ni**

_During our crucial moments!_

**Lucy: kimi no ushiro o moriagemasu!**

_I'll raise you up_

_All: sei no! hooray!_

**Lucy: kanojo ni **

_Were the cheer troupe _

**Levy: naritai motivation**

_Who's too quick,_

**ALL: mada hayai senzoku cheer dan!**

_With the motivation to become your girlfriend!_

**Fure fure shuuketsu dai service**

_Go! Go! A coclusive great service_

**Mada ikeru susume otokonoko**

_The still capable man_

**Uchira ga mikata mou atomodori dekimasen**

_Were on your side. We can't turn back anymore!_

***All points to boys and says at the same time***

**Lucy: atte yobu shikanai ne Natsu-sama?**

**Levy: atte yobu shikanai ne Gajeel-sama?**

**Juvia: atte yobu shikanai ne Gray-sama?**

**Mira: atte yobu shikanai ne Freed-sama?**

**Erza: atte yobu shikanai ne Jellal-sama?**

**Aries: atte yobu shikanai ne Loke-sama?**

**Cherria: atte yobu shikanai ne Sting-sama?**

_Can't call it anything but love, right*insert name* sama?_

_All: 1*2*3*4!_

_L*O*V*E!_

The girls ran off the stage towards the boys.

'Well?' Lucy said panting, chest rising up and down.

Natsu's eyes following closer.

'You all did great.' Jellal was the first to say. 'Especially you Erza' He whispered smiling.

Erza blushed.

The boys still stayed silent, eyeing the beautiful , sweaty girls in cheerleader tank tops and short skirts in front of them.

'Were going to change. One of you boys are singing next.'She declared as walking away as the other girls followed laughing and talking about what they just did.

'I'm probably the densest one here but I just realized we have beautiful girls as friends/girlfriends.' Natsu said blushing.

They nodded.

Jellal thought the question he was about to ask was uncomfortable, but he asked anyway.

'Um….was anyone else a bit urned on?...'

Jellal had his head down.

All the boys had there heads down as they nodded blushing.

*time skip*

The girls came out the dressing room quicker than expected.

'We haven't picked a song yet or who's singing!' Gray whisper shouted panicking.

'Erza's gonna kill us'Gajeel said.

'Maybe not me so much but you all.. im sorry'Jellal said.

'Shut up Jellal.'Gray said.

'This is no time for fighting we disobeyed Erza's orders' Freed said.

Natsu smiled.

'I think I know what to do'

**Me: Ha see you guys later I might update tomorrow. :p**


	12. Chapter 12 trolololo hahahaha

i love being a troll update tommorow XD


	13. N-n-NYA-HOI!

**Me: Hi minna sorry I didn't update so long...it's just that I've been very busy and some of the reviews were a bit negative…but that's okay because im all fired up to work even harder now!**

**Natsu: Congrats to the fifthtieth reviewer... (Drum roll)...avidfanficreader1!**

**Me: *gasp* Natsu your back from vacation!**

**Natsu: duhh everyone's back Carly-chan!**

***points at guild***

**Lucy: Hey!**

**Erza: Were back!**

**Levy: Can we do this later the story needs to start…it's been awhile.**

**Happy: Aye Sir!**

**Me: *smiles* If you all would like to start it off J**

**Everyone: Don't forget to review minna, but you don't need to if you don't want to!**

**Natsu: Have fun and enjoy the chapter!**

***whispers* Lucy where's my chicken…**

***Lucy hits Natsu***

_Previously on the last chapter:-_

****_'This is no time for fighting we disobeyed Erza's orders' Freed said._

_Natsu smiled._

_'I think I know what to do'_

'Maybe I can sing with Lucy next.' Natsu said.

'Good job Natsu.' The boys said giving him thumbs ups as Gray patted him on the back.

Natsu grinned as he saw Lucy sit next to him.

He nudged her. 'You tired.'

'No I still have lots of energy why?'

She blushed thinking he meant something else.

'N-No No, not like that you pervert.' He blushed as he caught on.

Natsu whispered something in her ear.

'M-Me' Lucy pointed at herself

Natsu nodded over and over.

'A-A- and you' she pointed to him.

He nodded again smiling.

'S-Sing t-that song' Lucy stuttered.

'Yeah' he put on the puppy dog eyes. 'Pleaseee Luce.'

She hesitated a bit looking around at faces filled with curiosity as to why she was stuttering.

…..She sighed.

'Fine, but only because you know how to convince me.'

Natsu rejoiced as he led Lucy to the stage.

He went to Cherria who was having a nice conversation with a blushing Sting.

'Cherria can you put on this song for me and Luce to sing.'

He whispered it in her ear.

She smiled.

'Sure' she got up from her seat and put the song on, as she quickly went back to her seat to finish her conversation with Sting.

Lucy couldn't believe she was doing this.

Natsu handed her a mic and grinned at her before the music started.

_He was ready. Or should he say fired up?!_

They turned their backs to the audience.

**Acchi Kocchi Opening**

** /0bMjtNnsA6Y**

**Lucy: wan tsuu surii fou!**

_1*2*3*4!_

**Natsu: wan tsuu surii fou!**

_1*2*3*4!_

**N&L: oh! Oh! San hai!**

_Oh! Oh! Let's go!_

_Yeah 10x_

_Oooh!_

_Da 6x_

**Lucy: koi no imi nanka wakaranai**

_I don't know anything about love_

**Anata wo mitsumetatai*looks at Natsu***

_All I want to do is gaze at you_

**Natsu: *pretend teases poking her head* sunao ni narenai otoshigoro.**

_At this age it's hard to be honest with yourself._

**Wakatteru no ka inai no ka**

_Have you ,or haven't you noticed yet?_

**N&L: saidai no misuterii* both shrug***

_It's a huge mystery_

_Da 7x_

**L: hitorikiri sugosu hi wa**

_Those days that I spend all by myself alone _**(A/N: forever alone meme?XD)**

**Choppiri nanika tarinakute**

_Feel like they're distinctly missing something_

_*Lucy looks down and holds her heart*_

**N: minna ga sorou to!* points at friends***

_When were all together!_

Lucy couldn't believe she was about to do this…So embarrassing….sigh...She'll do it for the song!

**L: Nya-hoi!* holds her hands like a cat feeling embarrassed right now)**

**N: yappari tanoshi* grins***

_We have so much fun!_

**L: Nya-hoi!**

**Ima wa saa asonjae* holds hand out and smiles***

_Come on now let's go play!_

**Acchi de te wo totte* grabs Natsu's hands***

_At one place were holding hands_

**Kocchi de oosawgi* glares at Natsu***

_At another place were making a fuss!_

**Honobono haamonii* smiles and holds her heart***

_This heartwarming sense of harmony!_

**Natsu: minna de hanaseru * smiles softly at Lucy***

_Puts everyone at ease._

**L: Nya-hoi!**

**Acchi de ochitsuite*sighs***

_At this place were calming down_

**Kocchi de hitoyasumi* they lean on each other and close there eyes and open them again***

_At that place, were taking a nap_

**N&L: kokoro ga pokapoka shite* they both close their eyes***

_My heart shimmers with warmth_

**Kimi ga soba ni iru* they look at each other***

_Because you're right here by my side._

**L: Hai! Hai! Ooh, Nya-hoi!* thumbs up***

***Lucy closes her eyes smiling***

When Lucy opened her eyes she looked around nervously.

She gulped.

Everyone was staring at them.

**Me: I'll leave it there for today. Going to update 'What animal are you?'**

***grabs Happy, Lily, and a protesting Charle***

***whispers in Charle, Lily, and Happy's ears***

**'HELL NO' lily and Charle said starting to walk away.**

**Happy and Me: Bye Ni! Since Lily and Charle refused to say it.**

**Panther and Charle: *both sigh* See you guys next time, ne!**

**Happy snickers**

**Me: bye bye everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14 O-O HOLY CRAP!

_Previously on the last chapter:-_

_When Lucy opened her eyes she looked around nervously._

_She gulped._

_Everyone was staring at them._

'Crap' Lucy thought.

Mirajaine was the first to speak.

'That song..' she started to say.

Lucy's sweat dropped as Natsu grinned.

'Fit YOU TWO PERFECTLY' she squealed.

Natsu still grinned as he blushed and Lucy covered her face.

Gajeel folded his arms and smirked. 'I got to admit' He paused. 'It did fit you two perfectly…'

' ..That it was so scary' Gray said thinking of Natsu actually falling in love.

Erza was about to speak when:-

'What you say ice princess!' Natsu yelled.

'I was complimenting you and Lucy flame shit' Gray yelled back.

'Shut up ice prick'

'You shut up fire dick'

'Enough.' Erza said as the boys quickly stopped.

Natsu went back to his seat as Lucy sat next to him.

Erza's face suddenly turned red as she remembered what she was going to say to Natsu and Lucy.

'N-Now Natsu you'll need to do a p-proper confession and my approval a-and you'll need to be safe, even if your too young, a-and Jellal was saying you both might need a c-c-c-con-c-condo-condo-' Erza was about to say the word when Jellal quickly covered her mouth.

'Uh- She meant …condo! Yeah condo!'

All the boys except Natsu face palmed as the girls faces turned red.

He chuckled.

'Tsk tsk Erza, you all should know that Luce and I won't need a condom.'

He chuckled at everyone's expressions and turned to Lucy.

'Right, Lucy!'

Lucy was still silent from shock as he started to poke her face.

'This was fun' He thought.

'WHAT' they all screamed realizing what he just said.

Yes.

Everyone.

Even Sting and Cherria.

_**I guess Natsu isn't as dense as you think folks…**_

Lucy fainted.

'L-Luce! Luce! Lucy!' Natsu shook her.

Mira, Levy, and Juvia snickered.

'Maybe you should kiss her to wake her up' they said perfectly in sync.

'No wait I'm up!' Lucy shot up.

She went to her seat.

Natsu frowned and quickly replaced it with a grin. He smiled devilishly. 'Who's next? 'He said squinting his eyes and looking at his friends.

He sat on the carpet as customers passed by giving him weird looks.

He scoffed at them.

'WE WERE FIGHTING AND PEOPLE FAINTEF OVER HERE AND YOU LOOK AT WEIRD JUST BECAUSE I SIT ON THE DAMN CARPET.'

The customers ignored Natsu as he mumbled something bitterly.

Cherria walked by Natsu and tapped his shoulders.

He turned around.

She handed him a bag with 4 videotapes.

'What are these for?' he asked.

'We record the songs you sing on one tape, and then each song that was played was done individually.' She said. '3 songs were played and then I put them all together in that one tape.'

'YOU RECORDED US' Lucy and Erza shouted blushing and panicking.

'We do that to all our customers. 'She smiled nervously backing away and then walked back over to Sting.

Natsu looked at the tapes.

They were labeled: - All 3 songs. Part 1

Erza Singing.

All Girls Sing

Natsu and Lucy

Natsu blushed a bit reading that last tape.

'I'm keeping thus one' he hid the 'Natsu and Lucy' tape behind his back.

'Oi! We haven't looked yet' Gray and Gajeel shouted.

Natsu stuck his tongue out.

Gray whispered something to Gajeel, who whispered something to Levy and Mirajaine, who whispered it to everyone except Natsu and Lucy.

They all smirked and smiled at the two.

'WHAT!' Natsu said glaring.

'What?' Lucy said confused. She was daydreaming and when she came back to reality she met all her friends smirking or smiling at her and Natsu.

That's not good...

Not good at all...

Gajeel and Jellal spoke' It's you and Lucy singing on that tape isn't it..'

Natsu blushed, looked left and right, started humming, looked down and then looked up.

'O…Oh you were talking to me, what were you saying?' He smiled innocently for effect.

_**Natsu your such a bad liar XD**_

'Yeah that's the tape' Gray said putting his hands behind his head and leaning on the couch.

'Shut up icicle pop!'

'What you say squinty eyes.' Gray sat up.

'I was talkin bout you, you ice prick.'

'That's it flame shit!'

Gray tackled Natsu to the ground as they both started to fight.

'Natsu' Lucy said gently.' Please stop fighting'

Natsu backed away from Gray glaring at him and turned his attention to Lucy.

He grinned.

'Woah' Gajeel and Levy said.

'No-ones ever stopped Natsu from fighting.' Jellal said.

'But Erza-' 'She just met them today and stopped them from fighting. You stopped _Natsu_ .' Freed said.

Lucy shrugged and blushed a bit. 'Really?'

They all nodded as Natsu looked at Lucy.

Lucy smiled and turned to Natsu.

He blushed under her gaze.

She patted his head. 'Good Natsu' she put her hand back to its regular spot.

Natsu lifted his hand to his head.

'Did you just pat me?'

'Yeah? So?'

'Do it again!'

She patted his head.

He smiled and forgot it wasn't just him and Lucy, but all his friends.

He was instantly embarrassed.

'W-What you all lookin at!' He growled putting his face deeper into his scarf.

Mira giggled.

'Oh Natsu I see the signs of love starting..' she sang.

No response.

'Huh? What love Mira?' Lucy asked.

_**Lucy can be just as dense as Natsu…**_

'Um, did anyone hear Loke or Aries speak at all?' Erza asked,

They looked around.

No Aries.

No Loke.

'HOLY CRAP they're missing!' Natsu shouted.

**I'll end it here for tonight, going to update 'what animal are you?'**

**Bye Ni ^_^**


End file.
